Supernatural Spirit
by SweetyKinz
Summary: Instead of having Danny, Maddie and Jack Fenton had Dani. (I can't write in a guy's POV)They are sick and tired of Dani constantly sneaking out. Little did they know that she was off protecting Amity Park as Dani Phantom. They send her away to Sam's in Washington, believing that some time away from home will be good her. What happens when three supernatural creatures clash?
1. Leaving?

**Preface**

My name is Danielle Fenton, but everyone calls me Dani. I have an older sister named Jasmine, or Jazz. My parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, are professional ghost hunters. Yes, ghost are real. I should know, considering I fight them on a daily basis. Ok, let me start from the beginning. When my parents were in college they built a machine that they refer to as the 'Ghost Portal'. They tested it out with their college friend Vlad Masters. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but an accident occurred. Vlad was sent to the hospital and my parents took the portal down. A few years later my parents married, leaving Vlad furious. Vlad was obsessed with my mom, still is actually, and he claims that my dad stole the love of his life. He never forgave him for anything, Vlad hates my dad. But, my dad being as stupid as he his, still think that they're the best of pals.

A couple years back, something happened that changed my life forever. My parents decided to try the Ghost Portal out again. After days of work, they finally declared it finished. My dad plugged the machine in, but nothing happened. My best friends, Sam and Tucker, and I stayed downstairs. They persuaded me to check it out. I pulled on a suit that had my dads face on it. It was really creepy, so Sam stuck a sticker on it to replace his face. It was P outlined with the shape of a D. I stepped inside and ran fingers against the dome of the portal. My hand pressed into something and a flash of light appeared. Electricity followed and it infused my DNA with ectoplasm, a substance created by ghost. It hurt, a lot. It felt just like how I imagined getting electrocuted felt like, except for the burning. I woke up as a ghost, it was really freaky. I had bright, glowing green eyes, and my hair turned silver. I have a matching shirt and pants set that shows off my flat stomach. The right side of my shirt is inverted. My right arm is silver and my right glove is black. My left arm is black, while my left glove is silver. I have streaks of silver on the side of my pants and silver boots. Now I fight ghost on a daily bases. Basically every ghost hates me. I capture them in the Fenton thermos and send them to the ghost zone. The ghost zone is an alternate world were all the ghost live. The only way to get there and back is to use a Ghost Portal.

The only people that know about my secret is Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. My parents don't know because they despise Dani Phantom, my ghost form. They're always trying to hunt me down and, as they say it, rip me apart molecue by molecue. Not fun...

My ghost form has lots of pretty cool powers. I have a ghost sense. You know when you're really cold and you can see your breath? Well, that's kinda what it is. Whenever a ghost is near, a blue wisp of cold air escapes my mouth. I can go intangible and invisible. I can fly very fast and carry up to fifty-thousand pounds. I have very fast reflexes, durabillity, and very long stamina. I can fire green ghost rays, ghost ray disks, and ghost energy waves. I can also overshadow people, or take over thier body. I have cryokinesis, a ghostly wail, and much more. My powers get stronger everyday and I get new ones every once in a while.

In my human form I have ice blue eyes and raven black hair. My hair is straight and falls to my back. People usually say I have to much energy, like I'm a big ball of it, but I for one, disagree. I'm twelve years old, but People also say that I'm too childish, but I also disagree with that. I'm very mature, thank you very much! So, that's my human form.

**Chapter 1: Leaving?**

"What do you mean I'm going to Sam's?" I asked my mom, who was in her usual teal HAZMAT suit.

"We know you've been sneaking out Dani. You skip school more often and you always look exhausted. We think some time away from home would be good for you."

"How long am I gonna be gone?"

"Depends," She shrugged. So, this is the thanks I get for keeping Amity Park safe? Well, let's find a bright side…. I get a break from ghost fighting, almost like a minnie vacation.

"I'll go pack," I grinned. She looked taken back by my willingness to go, but nodded anyway. It's not like I'm not coming back home, and all this stress was getting to me. I made my way upstairs and into my room to start packing. My mom and dad think that I should stay at my Uncle Sam's place all the way in Washington. Washington isn't know for anything supernatural, let alone ghost. It'll be nice to actually sleep for once. A blue mist escaped my mouth and I glanced around. "Crap," I muttered. I changed into my ghost form, the usual colored rings rising and falling until I was in my ghost form.

"I am the box ghost! Beware all things squared! BEWARE!" Oh C'mon! Did it really have to be him? "Hey boxy!" I called to him. He is really fat and wears blue overalls. He's always trying to scare people, but he's pretty pathetic. "Maybe its time you changed your shape specialty." I grabbed the thermos from my dresser and aimed it at him. "NO! YOU HAVE TO FACE MY WRATH!" He exclaimed in a 'creepy voice'. I rolled my eyes and sucked him into the thermos. Soft footsteps approached my door before I heard them knock. "Dani? Are you ok? I heard something."

"I'm fine mom. I, um, tripped." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me," I could hear the concern in her voice. "'Kay." Her footsteps retreated downstairs and I sighed. I'm pretty sure that some time away from home is actually a very good thing. It'll give me time to relax and take away from my stress levels. Hopefully. Now all I have to do is tell Sam and Tucker. I shoved all of my favorite clothes into my dark purple suitcase. When I finished packing I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, letting my mind drift. As you already know, I'm staying at Sam's place in Washington. I've never officially met him, considering I live halfway across the country. I don't think we're related by blood, but I'm not entirely sure. I heard he has a fiance named Emily, or something close to that. I can't wait to meet them!


	2. La Push

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I write at least three hours a day, so I'm updating quicker than usual. :D And please review, I'd even be happy with just three words, like 'It was good'. Can you do that for me? It would really make my day, not to mention that it helps knowing that people appreaciate my story. Maybe I'll update faster. ;)**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

I can't believe them! My parents sent me on a plane by my self! Who does that! It's bad enough that they basically kicked me out, even if I approved, to relatives I've never met. They are so lucky that I can take care of myself. I mean, any normal twelve-year-old girl would probably be scared crapless. It's a good thing I'm not normal. I stared out the window of the plane, seeing endless things. Those things being clouds, sky, and more clouds. I slumped back into the seat, and frowned. This is so boring! I'd rather be at school, and that's saying something. I chose the only option left, sleep.

* * *

_Where am I? Why's it so dark? I sat up with a groan, my head throbbing painfully. I can't see anything, not even shadows, its pitch black. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Is that water? Maybe a broken pipe? I stood up weakly, my whole body tense. I attempt to go ghost, only to fail. I can't even go intangible or invisible, something that I should be able to do in human form. What the heck is wrong with me? I can't use any of my powers. In a flash, all the lights dangling from the ancient ceiling brighten, flooding the room with light. I seem to be in some sort of warehouse. Rows and rows of boxes occupy most of the area._

_BAM!_

_The wall off to the side, already cracked, collapse into a pile of rubble. A tall figure emerges from the dust, causing me to blink a few times, trying to make him out. Eventually I do, seeing a glowing blue man with bright red eyes. His white teeth, that somewhat resemble a vampire's fangs, glistening in the moonlight._

_"Plasmius," I growl, forgetting my vulnerable state. He smiles a cruel, blood chilling smile, and chuckles darkly._

_"Why, hello Danielle. Nice seeing you here," He states, as if we're the best pals ever._

_"What the heck is wrong with you?! I wake up with no knowledge of where I am, or how I got there, and you're just gonna crash in here and act like were the best of friends? Not gonna happen. I want answers Plasmius, and I want them now!," I screamed. _

_"Now Danielle, be patient. You'll get your answers soon enough." He frowns, probably thinking that I shouldn't get answers at all. _

_"My anti-deflector should wear off soon," He frowns deeper. "We can't have you gaining your powers back, now can we?"_

_"Actually, that'll be a great idea. When you announce to the world that you destroyed the great Dani Phantom, you'll know that you only defeated me because it wasn't fair on my part. No matter what the people think, I'll always be stronger than you," I taunted. _

_"If you think that'll stop me Danielle, than you have another thing coming," He shook his head. "You're not getting away, not this time." He then proceeded to reach behind him and take out a familiar machine. Before I could dodge, he fired it at me, trapping me in a glowing green cube. I frowned. He said that the effects of the anti-deflector where wearing off, so the cube stopped me from getting my powers back. _

_"Say goodbye, ghost-child." He bends his arm, as if getting ready to throw a ball, and charges an explosive ecto-energy disk._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, sweat covering my body, heart racing. Just a dream, I realized as I glanced around at my familiar surroundings. Well, as familiar as being in a plane in a gloomy town. Wait... Were here! I smiled very wide as the plane descended.

"Please enjoy your stay in Washington, and thank you for flying with American Airlines." The overly cheerful attendant announced over the intercom. I was practically bouncing in my seat, while the old guy next to me gave me an adoring look. Gross.

The little seatbelt light turned off, and I jumped out my seat, having not worn a seatbelt for the whole ride. I dragged my little suitcase behind me as I entered the terminal. Mom said that Sam and Emily are gonna pick me up, so she said look for a big guy and small girl. Those were here exact words...

In my haste to find them, I bumped into a teenage girl. She looked at my outfit in disgust, red shorts, blue hoodie, and white and blue sneakers, before stalking off after I muttered a sorry. I just rolled my eyes, nothing could bring my mood down. Eventually I found a really big guy, and petite girl, holding up what looked like a homemade sign, with my name on it. I walked up to them and grinned widely.

"Emily? Sam?"

"You're Danielle?" The guy asked, in a very deep voice. He practically towered over my four-foot eight inch figure. Well, everyone towered over me...

"You're Sam?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked slightly.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "And this is Emily," He motioned to the girl at his side. She was really pretty, despite the scars running down the left side of her face. I smiled at her warmly, which she returned.

"Danielle, It's so nice to officially meet you! Maddie's told me so much about you!" She gushed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Just call me Dani." I wrinkled my nose at the name Danielle and awkwardly hugged her back. I'm not really a huggy person.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Sam raised his eyebrow. Emily glared at up at him and smacked him upside the head lightly.

"Dani, with an I," I rolled my eyes. He just nodded and glanced back at my suitcase. "I can hold that for you," He tilted his head left slightly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I smiled. "My arm is getting really tired." I threw my suitcase in his general area and skipped foward.

"So, where's the exit? This whole place looks the same," It really did, all the benches scattered a good yard apart, all the desks, and lines, and people. God, I hate airports!

"You're going the wrong way," Emily laughed, as her and Sam started walking in the opposite direction. "Oops," I muttered, pulling off one of those army things and turning, kinda spinning, on the spot. I walked a little faster to catch up with them, and they led the way outside. Eventually we made it to their truck, a pretty new Ford F-150 SVT Raptor. We started driving for about five minutes, before Emily broke the silence.

"So Dani, tell me about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell," Besides the fact that I'm a halfa and fight ghost on a daily basis. "I love food, cars, and NASA, or anything space related."

"You're gonna fit right in," She mused. Well, that's a good thing. Right? For the rest of the ride, Emily and Sam told me what La Push is like. They say there's a big forest surrounding the reservation and a town near it called Forks. Yeah, I had a good laugh at that, too. We finally passed a sign that said 'La Push'. When they said a forest surrounds La Push, I was at least expecting some brown and green, but there isn't any brown. At all. It's like Undergrowth came and took over. Everything is _ so_ green.

We finally pulled up to a small, two-story house. The walls are a light lavender color and flowers brightened up the front yard. Overall, it's really cute. We all stepped out of the truck and I skipped foward. Emily and Sam were behind me, so I waited at the door for them to unlock it. But they didn't. They just opened it right up. Why would you leave your door unlocked? Do they trust eaxh other so much that don't worry about break-ins? Must be a small town thing...

"Here's your bag, Dani," Emily broke me out of my thoughts, handing me my suitcase. "Thanks," I smiled. I stepped inside and took everything in. The front door led to the living room, it's small, but a fairly decent size. The furniture is a tan color, while the coffee table is a deep brown color. A TV is pushed to the egde of the room and DVD cases scattered the front.

"Your room is over here," Emily led me through the kitchen, which is is very nice by the way, and out into a hall.

"It's not much, but..." She trailed off, opening the door. The room is bigger than my old one, but not by much. There's a twin bed off to the side, and a dresser is on the opposite side. The window is next to the dresser with light blue curtains dangling in front of it. The walls are a deep blue color, decorated with light polka dots.

"I love it Emily," I said sincerely. She breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess I'll let you un-pack. Dinner should be ready soon. "

"'Kay. I'll be down when I finish," I replied, already reaching for my suitcase. Her footsteps retreated downstairs and I stuffed random articles of clothing into my dresser. I finished un-packing in about thirty minutes, so by the time I got downstairs dinner was already done.

"Hey, guys," I skipped into the kitchen were Emily and Sam were talking at the table. It smells really good, like, cheese and ragu, or something.

"Well, that was fast," Emily mused. I think she was talking about the amount of time it took me to un-pack. "There's some lasagna on the counter. You should take some before Sam eats it all." I raised my eyebrow, but otherwise stayed silent. If anything, Sam should get some before I eat it all. I filled my plate with four sqaures of lasagna and sat at the table. They just stared at me. Why? I have no idea. I mean, it's not like four is alot. Well, to me it isn't. I grabbed my fork and shovled steamy goodness into my mouth.

"Wow, Emily. This is _really_ good," I said, in between mouthfuls. I finished my second square and glanced up. They were _still_ staring at me! This time their mouths were hanging open. I gulped down the food in my mouth before I spoke.

"Why are you staring at me? I mean, seriously, it's like you never seen someone eat before." They just blinked at me. "Fine, don't answer me," I huffed.

"Uh," Sam opened his mouth. "We weren't staring at you." Wow... Worst answer I ever heard. I just shook my head and went back to eating. I finished the other two pieces in, like, two minutes, and I put my plate in the sink. They already recovered from their little 'stare at Dani' game, so I sat back down. Sam got up to get some food and Emily sat down in the chair next to me.

We sat in an akward silence for a few minutes. I was fidgeting with the sleeve of my hoodie and Emily was staring off into space. I can't take this anymore.

"So..."

"So..." She repeated.

"Um, how's life?" I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Typical I-have-no-idea-what-to-say phrase. Well, typical for me, "Um," She chuckled slightly. "Good?" Wow. This is so awkward, it's not even funny.

"Yeah, well, um, I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm pretty exhausted." I yawned at the end, making me realize that I actually _was _tired. I know, weird.

"Goodnight Dani," She smiled.

"'Night Em. 'Night Sam." I went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I finished I trudged to my room, so I can change. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Yawning, I made my way to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Busted By wolves?

The light streaming through my window woke me up, though its obvious that it has been bright out for a while now. Not sure how that works...

My enhanced hearing picked up on voices and noises coming from downstairs. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I finished brushing my teeth and putting my hair up in a messy ponytail, I went downstairs. I followed the noises to the kitchen and when I got there, everyone stopped what they were doing. They stared. At me.

The weird part was that they all looked similar. Like, they all had tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, they're all muscular, tall, and cute. I blinked.

"Sam, why are there shirtless men in our kitchen?"

"Dani, these are our friends," He gestured. "This is Paul," The cocky dude. "Seth," Overly cheerful one. "Jared," He looks like a love struck puppy. Probably thinking about a crush, or something. "Brady," Youngest one? Probably fifteen. "And Jacob," The depressed one. Who broke his heart? "Guys, this is Danielle." I cringed at the use of my full name. And, yeah... I may seem judgemental, but I had, like, a sixth sense with people's feelings. And I was usually right. Weird, I know...

"Call me Dani, unless you want a broken arm." I glared at Sam, who raised an eyebrow at me. I only let it slide when they called me that at the airport. Also, I'm pretty grouchy in the morning...

"Yeah, right," One dude snorted, I forgot his name, but he was the cocky one. "You're what? Ten? I doubt even a pinch from you is harmful." Sam shot him a warning glance, and I giggled.

"Wanna bet?" I smirked, not bothering to correct him on my age. The other guys looked at me in surprise, before they grinned.

"That can be arranged," Paul, I finally remembered his name, smirked back at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smiled inwardly, I have a feeling that I just found my partner in crime.

"Enough," Sam's voice boomed, with a certain aura of authority. Paul frowned and leaned back into his seat.

"Sam, you're no fun," I pouted.

"Just go eat breakfast," He rolled his eyes. Food!

"So, Emily. What delicious wonder have you made today?" Emily's, like, the best cook ever. Plus, her food doesn't attack us, for obvious reasons.

"I saved you some pancakes," Emily smiled, handing me a plate with eight pancakes piled on it. Everyone, beside Sam and Emily, raised their eyebrows at me. It was kinda funny.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I questioned.

"There's no way that you can eat all that," Paul stated. I smirked at him.

"Wanna bet?"

"That can be arranged," He smirked back.

"We are not gonna go through this again," Sam groaned.

"Sam, there's no way that I'm turning up this chance for money," Of course I can finish it!

"Twenty bucks say you can't finish it." Paul crossed his arms.

"Forty," I smirked.

"Deal." Everyone was staring at us in interest. Except for Sam, he was leaning in his chair in defeat, while Emily shot us amused glances.

"I wanna bet," Brady whined.

"No one's stopping you," I rolled my eyes. His eyes lit up.

"I don't think that you would finish it," He agreed with Paul.

"Me neither," Seth grinned.

"More money for me," I smiled. "Pass me the syrup," It was on the counter, behind Jared. He handed it to me, and I drowned it on my pancakes. Much to everyone's astonishment, I finished my food easily in five minutes.

"She eats as much as us," Jacob stated, dumbstruck. I giggled, breaking everyone out of their trance.

"Where's my money?" I grinned. They reluctantly handed me forty dollars each, to which I pocketed.

"I can't believe that I just lost to a kid," Brady complained. Though, by now, I'm pretty sure that he's around my age.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jared snickered, causing Brady to glare at him. My butt vibrated and I pulled out my cell phone. It was a text from Sam.

"I'll be in my room. Adiós, perdedores." I smirked. I learned Spanish in class last year. And I was very proud that I knew three languages. Ha! Take that 'Mr. I-Don't-Even-Think-That-Your-Sister -Could-Bring-Up-Your-Grades-Lancer. Rude, right...**(A/N: She said 'Bye, losers' in Spanish.)**

"What does perde-whatever mean?" Sam questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," I giggled, disappearing out the kitchen. When I got to my room, I layed on my bed and took out my phone.

**Hey, Dani. How's La Push? Is it as gloomy as we heard? **

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Worse. I think you would love it here, though. How's Amity? Any ghost attacks? I, for one, am enjoying the lack of ghost here. Haven't seen one yet. :P**

**~Dani~**

* * *

**We only had to deal with Technus, and Box Ghost. So, I'd say that we're faring pretty well. Your parents were there when Technus attacked. Your dad almost shot Tucker in the face! It was hilarious!**

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Seriously?! Wish I would've been there. :( But, it's pretty cool here. Sam and Emily are nice. I got $120 from their friends 'cuz I won a bet. Lol, they bet that I couldn't finish eight pancakes. Their faces were priceless!**

**~Dani~**

* * *

**I can imagine, you eat like a pig.**

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Do not!**

**~Dani~**

* * *

**Do too!**

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Do not!**

**~Dani~**

* * *

**Do too!**

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Do not! End of discussion!**

**~Dani~**

* * *

**Fine, you don't. But I gotta go. Mom's trying to make me wear a pink dress. :|**

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Aw! Poor you! Have fun. :] **

**~Dani~**

* * *

**Shut up! TTYL. **

**~Sam~**

* * *

**Yup. Bye!**

**~Dani~**

* * *

Once my phone was on my dresser, I decided to go for a fly. I quickly transformed into my ghost form, and turned intangible, flying out the house. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for people to see me, so I turned invisible, before I explored the reservation.

* * *

I flew back home about twenty minutes later. The reservation is pretty small, smaller than Amity. The beach is a few minutes away, which is really cool. I practically got a once over of the layout of the reservation. The school's really small, which fits. 'Cuz, you know, it'd be weird to have a big school for a tiny rez.

Anyways, I, once again, layed on my bed, completely and utterly bored. I was, for once, hoping for my ghost sense to go off. And guess what? It did!

"Goin' ghost!" I exclaimed quietly, feeling the familiar chill of turning into my alter ego, Dani Phantom. I turned intangible and flew towards the forest, where I sensed the ghost.

"Come out, Whelp," A mechanical voice echoed through the forest. "I know you're there." I blinked in surprise.

"Skulker? What are you doing here?" I asked, floating in front of the robotic ghost.

"I'm here to hunt my prey for their pelt, of course," He smirked maliciously.

"Ok... One; gross. Two; how the heck did you find me?" I ignored the sound of crunching leaves coming from behind me, determined to stare Skulker down.

"How did I find you?" He repeated incredulously. "I am the greatest hunter in the ghost zone! Collector of those rare and unique! I could find you easily!" He ranted, his fire mohawk blasting in rage.

"You're the only hunter," I snorted, causing him to glare at me.

"Now, don't lie to me," I scowled, surprised that we didn't start fighting yet. That's gonna have to change, I smirked inwardly.

"Who told you that I was here?" I asked menacingly, blasting him with a powerful ghost ray. He didn't see it coming, so it hit him right in the chest.

"I told you! I found you myself!" He lied easily. His shoulder opened up and five missiles came shooting out. I easily dodged them and continuously fired more ghost rays at him. He dodged most of them, but got hit by my last one, sending him flying a few feet back.

"And I told you not to lie to me," I smirked. "Now, I'm asking you one more time. Who told you that I was here?"

"Plasmius," He finally answered. "Plasmius, told me." I knew it!

"That fruitloop knows where I am?!" I exclaimed in outrage. "And I thought that this leave would've been relaxing," I muttered under my breath. Skulker, who obviously heard me, smirked at me.

"I wouldn't have taken that much time off my hunt, ghost child. I would've found you sooner or later," He declared confidently.

"You mean 'later or never?'" I snickered at his glare, causing him to zap me.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my arm.

"You know what Skulker? I think that it's time you left already!" Without giving him a chance to respond, I quickly froze his suit, then blasted it, causing it to shatter.

"Hey!" A squeaky voice shouted from under the rubble. The pieces of his suit shuffled around, before a green, glowing blob popped out. AKA; Skulker's true form. I quickly pulled out the thermos and sucked him in.

"You better get comfy, Skulky. You'll be in there for a while," I smirked, shaking it a bit. I turned around, planning to fly back to Sam's house, but almost fell out of the sky.

Standing in front of me were three, huge wolves. Well, I think they're wolves...

They were all staring at me, like a dog would when it didn't understand you. You know, head cocked to the side adorably.

"Um, hi?" I said dumbly. The silver one, smaller than the others (Leah), snorted. It freakin' snorted! While the two other wolves (Quil and Embry) started growling at me. They seem pretty menacing, but I've seen worse. Way worse.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. So, go off to your little wolfy dens," I made a shooing motion with my hand, causing them to growl louder at me. These wolves were definitely not normal.

I turned invisible and the wolves yelped in shock. Human reaction... A lot of their actions were human reactions. Are wolves even supposed to have reactions?

They sniffed around for a bit, before shaking their wolfy heads, and fleeing in the opposite direction. The direction I was heading in.

I flew to Sam's house, still invisible, and landed at the top of the staircase. I glanced around to make sure no one was around, before turning visible and transforming back into my human form. I casually walked down the stairs and into the living room, where I heard voices.

When I entered the doorway, Sam came into view, along with three other people I didn't know, and Jared, Seth, and Brady.

"I swear she was floating," A guy was saying to Sam, the guy behind him nodding in agreement. A girl was standing off to the side, arms crossed, her face one of confusion. These people were all tall, too. I swear, Emily is the only normal sized person I met here.

"Floating?" Sam raised his eyebrow. Everyone was listening to them intently, so they didn't notice me.

"Yes, floating. Her eyes were glowing green and she turned invisible!" The same guy exclaimed. Sam didn't look convinced and I can't blame him. It does sound pretty crazy, but they're talking about me, I know for a fact. Jared and Brady snickered.

"Yeah!" The other dude cut in. "She was fighting a flyi-" The first guy noticed me, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey! What was that fo-" He stopped talking when he noticed me, making everyone turn to me and their eyes widened.

"Um, how much of that did you hear?" Jared asked nervously. They didn't want me to hear them? Why? I doubt it was because they didn't want me to think they were crazy.

"What was she wearing?" I ignored Jared, and asked the guys who obviously saw me. How? I have no idea.

"Why should we tell you?" The one guy crossed his arms.

"Just tell me," I snapped. He winced a little, causing Jared and Brady to snicker again, and looked to Sam for some reason. Sam nodded at him, and mister-no-name sighed.

"Black and white pants, black and white shirt, black and white gloves, and a black D on her chest. Now, why you want to know, I have no clue. If you think that we're crazy, can't blame you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and put my acting skills to use.

"Dani Phantom's in La Push?" I asked, faking surprise. Everyone stared at me, some of their eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who is she and how do you know her?" Sam asked me, his voice holding a slight accusation. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm from Amity Park, how could I not know her?"

"Who is she exactly?" Seth, the only one who wasn't looking at me suspiciously, asked curiously.

"Dani Phantom is Amity Park's hero," I shrugged, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

"What is she?" Sam questioned. The others, once again, stared at me. It was getting pretty dang annoying.

"She's a ghost. Isn't it obvious?"

"But... Ghost aren't real..." Seth trailed off, the others nodding in agreement. Well, besides Sam, he seemed somewhat... Smug? It's really hard to tell with him.

"If ghost weren't real, then she wouldn't exist. Neither would the ghost zone. Also, my parents would probably be real scientist, being payed money for building things not supernatural at all." I stated the obvious. Again, they stared at me.

"...Ghost?...Ghost zone?..." Brady muttered in disbelief. "I still don't believe that ghost are real."

"So, you're telling me that you don't believe in the supernatural?" I hid my smirk, knowing full well that these people are not normal. He seemed taken aback by my question, as did everyone else, before he shook his head vigorously.

"Of course I do. I just don't believe in ghosts," He shrugged lamely.

"Then explain what your friends here saw," I gestured to thing one and thing two.

"Plus, how do you think my parents make a living? They're ghost hunters, living in the most haunted city in the country. If other supernatural beings exist, why not ghost?"

He actually looked thoughtful for a moment, and I'm pretty sure that I convinced the others. Well, besides that one chick.

"Nothing you say will convince me," He said confidently. The others groaned, probably thinking that this would take a while.

"Oh, really?" I smirked. Maybe if I go into detail then it would convince him. Starting with the basics...

"Ghost produce a substance called ectoplasm. It can range from many forms. If wounded, when naturally a person produces blood, a ghost bleeds ectoplasm. Every ghost has an aura. A ghosts' aura can emit an eeiry glow from it's body. Ghost aura's can range from the colors white, blue, green, pink, violet, and red, depending on a ghost's obsessions." By now, all of them were listening, even the girl.

"Also, based on a ghost's obsession, they gain powers. Ghost who have an obsession with inatimite objects, often glow a baby such as the Box Ghost gain the power of telekinesis, allowing them to move objects at will..

"They are said to be evil, emotionless creatures, but studies have proved otherwise. Ghost can range in size, shape, or form. Such as puppies, wolves, yetis, humans, robots, genies..."

"Ok! Ok! I'm convinced!" Brady, finally, said. Or exclaimed. Or shouted.

"Dude! It was just getting good!" Jared glared at Brady, making him glare back, while I sighed in exasperation.

"That was even getting boring for me," I muttered.

"How do you know all that?" Thing one asked me, in awe.

"I told you already," I smiled. "I live in one of the most haunted places in America, and my parents are ghost hunters, drilling info into my head every chance they got." Not to mention the fact that I am the ghost they were taking about, discussing myself like I was another person, to people who I'm pretty sure weren't human.

Talk about weird...


End file.
